Phantom Academy: Chibi Series!
by Armelle Eira
Summary: Jepang dilanda badai! terpaksa para chibi harus tetap di rumah. "Ryouta ingin sekolah," "kita piknik disini yuk!" -Deidara "NALU MAU BANTU JUGA!" "rasanya menyenangkan ya " -Kushina HATCHIM "lapar kaa-san " gumam Itachi sambil menggigil kedinginan. "URUSAI! BAKA ITACHI!" 'Kyuu kejam,' batin Itachi merana.. Chibi chara, sho ai hint, crossover naruto KHR, KNB
1. Chapter 1: First Day at School

Drap

Drap

Drap

"kaa-chan, tas Nalu mana?"

Drap

Drap

Drap

"kaa-chan, topi Ryouta?"

"la la la~"

"DEI! CEPAT MANDINYA! DASAR OKAMA! SUDAH MAU JAM 7 INI!"

"ck, BERISIK UN! DASAR WANITA JADI – JADIAN!"

"APAAAAA!"

"KYUU! DEI! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!"  
"tapi kamu juga teriak-teriak sayang," – Minato

Hari yang heboh seperti biasa di rumah mewah Namikaze. Namun pagi ini terasa lebih ribut karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama sekolah bagi para pelajar di Jepang, termasuk juga kepada anak-anak keluarga Namikaze.

.

**Author : Armelle Eira**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

.

Sebuah mobil Lexus LS 460L hitam berhenti di depan gerbang TK Phantom academy. Dan dari sana, turunlah dua anak kelas 3 SD yang mengendong dua balita blonde dan juga ibu mereka yang sedang membuka payung kuning untuk melindungi dirinya dari sengatan matahari.

"Bye Kyuu, Dei, Naru, Ryouta. Belajar yang baik ya. Tou-chan sayang kalian," ucap Minato setelah menurunkan kedua anak kelas 3 SD dan juga 2 balita yang memasuki hari pertama mereka di K2 serta sang Istri yang menemani kedua balita mungilnya di hari pertama sekolah.

"nah, Ryouta dan Naru belajar baik-baik ya. Kalau ada yang menggangu kalian, bilang ke aniki. Nanti akan aniki kasih pelajaran ke mereka." ucap Deidara sambil menurunkan Ryouta dari gendongannya ke lantai kelas baru sang adik. Sambil mengusap kedua kepala adiknya, ia menambahkan, "aniki pergi sekolah dulu ya, upacara pembukaan sekolah sudah mau mulai."

"Kyuu, ayo pergi un." Ajak Deidara kepada kembarannya yang masih asik mengambil foto kedua bocah blonde kita yang manis.

"Tidak! Aku mau menemani Ryouta dan Naru di hari pertama mereka! dan juga memastikan agar anak ayam dan juga setan gunting itu tidak datang menggangu adik-adikku yang manis!" kekeh Kyuubi.

"tapi kita bisa telat un! Nanti biar kaa-san aja yang mengambil foto!"

"TIDAK!/TIDAK!" –ehΣ(゜゜). kok ada dua suara?

"KAA-SAN~ Tachi tak mau sekolah. Hari ini kan hanya upacara pembukaan saja. Tachi ingin lihat Sasu sekolah~ pengen foto-foto hari pertama Suke di kelas baru~" well, apa yang kalian lihat mungkin jadi hal yang paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha Itachi, me-mo-ho-n sambil merengek-rengek di kaki sang bunda seperti anak kecil minta permen. Ya. Seorang uchiha merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak ke-Uchiha-an sekali didepan orang tua dan juga anak-anak TK.

.

"Abang itu kenapa mah?"

"ssh, seijuurou. Jangan tunjuk tunjuk, abang itu lagi kesurupan. Lihat ada keriputnya kan." Gumam nyonya Akashi sambil membawa pergi anaknya ke kelas sebelah. Meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang semakin sedikit, Kushina yang melongo, Dei yang sedang menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dan juga Mikoto yang menutup mukannya sambil bergumam. "tolong buat aku menghilang saat ini juga."

"belum selesai satu, datang lagi brother complex yang lain," - Deidara 2020

.

Okelah, kita tinggalkan para orang dewasa sejenak, dan mari kita lihat aktivitas bocah-bocah moe kita di dalam kelas.

"Woah~ Naru-cci mite mite! Meja baru!" teriak Ryouta senang sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke salah satu meja bundar kuning yang ada di sebelah kanan ruang kelas, tepat di bawah jendela.

"Tuna! Ohayou~" sapa Naruto kepada temannya sudah duduk terlebih dahulu disana dan sedang membaca buku.

"Ohayou-ssu!"

"Na-nalu, Lyouta ohayou~" ucap Tsunayoshi sambil tersenyum manis kearah kedua teman sekelasnya tahun ini.

"ne-ne Tcuna, hayato-kun dan takecci mana?" tanya Ryouta saat melihat kedua bodyguard Tsuna yang biasa selalu bersama tsuna tidak ada di kelas bunga matahari.

"Hayato di –"

"LEPASKAN BAKA OYAJI! HAYATO MAU MENEMANI TSUNA-SAMA!"

"maa~ maa~ Hayato, kita kan di kelas sebelah," –Takeshi.

"HAYATO MAU PINDAH KELAS!"

"DIAMLAH ANAK SETAN! Kau dan Tsuna beda kelas tahun ini! JANGAN BUAT MALU DAN CEPAT LEPASKAN PINTUNYA!" teriak G berang sambil menarik Hayato yang memeluk pintu kelas matahari seperti koala.

"TSUNa~sama!" teriak Hayato merana saat diseret G ke kelasnya yang asli. "TIDAKKKKKK!"

Sambil tertawa, Takeshi pun menyusul Hayato dan juga pamannya ke kelas sebelah. "hahaha~ jaa Tsuna~"

"Hayato aneh!" ucap Naruto sesaat setelah tragedy menyeret Hayato selesai.

"tidak biasanya Tsuna-kun pisah kelas dengan Hayato-kun dan Takeshi-kun," ucap Kuroko

"HIEEEEEE Ku-Kuloko-kun! Ka-kapan datang ke sini?" ucap Tsuna kaget

"aku dari awal sudah duduk di sini Tsuna-kun,"

"go-gomen na Kuloko-kun,"

"hm,"

.

.

"Sasuke –kun~ ayo duduk sama kami sini," panggil sakura dan Ino pada si emo Uchiha yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"hn," balas sang Uchiha dan berjalan kearah Ogiwara dan Kagami di meja lainnya.

KRAUS

"Yah, Dicuekin." ucap Murasakibara. Kemudian ia melenggang santai menuju ke meja Sasuke dan kawan kawan.

.

"Dah Kaa-san," Aomine berjalan dengan santai memasuki kelas barunya, ocehan satsuki di sebelah kanannya pun diabaikan.

Tap

Langkah pendek si Ganguro terhenti. Manik birunya mengamati suasana kelas barunya sekilas.

Ada Akashi, Midorima dan Neji yang sedang pundung di pojokan. Hayato dan Takeshi yang sedang berdebat di ujung ruangan satunya. Dan juga Momoi, Hinata, Takao dan Kiba yang sedang bermain dengan riang di meja tengah –oh ini yang membuat Neji dan Midorima gloomy-.

'cih, kenapa tahun ini suram semua sih,' batin Aomine merana.

"Daiki, aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu," ucap Akashi sambil memainkan gunting merahnya mengancam.

Batin Aomine bergidik ngeri 'Kaa-san, tolong doakan anak gantengmu ini.'

'Aomine~ jangan ganggu Kiba dan Hinata.'-Neji

'Gangguro jangan dekati Takao.' –Midorima

Walaupun tidak berbicara, aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Neji dan Midorima sudah cukup membuatnya ketakutan. Ditambah lagi aura membunuh dari Akashi yang seolah siap menerkamnya.

'Kaa-chan, aku mau pindah kelas!' batin Aomine menangis.

.

"Kaa-san, Mikoto ba-san, ittekimasu un." Pamit Deidara, menyeret saudari kembarnya dan juga si alay Uchiha yang sedang pingsan. Habis dijitak Kushina ceritanya.

"itterashai~" ucap Kushina dan Mikoto berbarengan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"yare-yare heboh seperti biasanya Namikaze-san," ucap Fon yang baru datang sambil tersenyum manis ke arah 2 ibu muda itu.

"ah, Fon-sensei bisa saja," balas Kushina sambil tertawa.

"Ohayou Kushina-san, Mikoto-san," sapa Iruka yang baru datang sambil membawa setumpuk buku.

"Iruka-chan Ohayou, titip Naru dan Ryouta ya," sapa Kushina.

"Sasuke juga Iru-chan," tambah Mikoto. "kami tunggu mereka di Café depan seperti biasa, selamat bekerja Iru-chan, Fon-sensei."

"hhh~"

"semangat Iruka-sensei," ucap Fon sambil menepuk bahu Iruka sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas.

"baiklah, kelas baru semangat baru," ucap Iruka menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"eh," Langkah Iruka terhenti oleh bocah merah, sang kaisar gunting penerus Akashi corp. "Seijuurou. Kenapa belum masuk kelas? Fon-sensei sudah masuk loh dari tadi."

"Sensei, aku ingin pindah kelas. Aku mau sama Ryouta."

'KENAPA LAGI INI!' -Iruka

.

.

Hai hai hai

Eira here!

Dah lama banget sejak terakhir Eira update fanfic. Sorry guys. Nah, kemarin tuh Eira bingung mau lanjutin gimana kan. Akhirnya Eira putuskan untuk merombak susunan si Chibi series ini. Jadi kita bisa lihat kelucuan mereka tanpa terpisah pisah gitu hahaha.

Nah tenang aja, setiap minggu akan Eira usahakan update. Kalau misalkan gak update kan. Teror aja Eira. Biar gerak jarinya hahaha.

Sepertinya cerita ini makin gaje. Tapi moga ini menghibur ya. Kalau ada komen or saran, jangan takut untuk kasih tau, biar Eira bisa belajar.

Thank you for reading, kindly wait for me every Monday and Friday for new story.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Lapar

balasan review~

to HAMMY-CHAN: thank you (≧▽≦). yess benar sekali~ ada hint hint nya hehehe. tp untuk pairingnya. bisa ditebak sendiri ya (･ω)

to Jamal Uddin: hahaha gomen ne~ akan Eira perbaiki lagi kedepannya

to semestaraya: betul! blonde berisik dan hiperaktif...

thank you for the review..

happy reading~

.

.

.

**Phantom Academy: Chibi series**

**Lapar**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

.

.

.

Ryouta sebenarnya bukan tipe anak yang pilih-pilih makanan. Ia bisa makan apa saja. termasuk sayuran. Makanan yang paling dibenci oleh Naruto dan Aomine.

Motto Ryouta adalah, " Makan semua biar sehat –ssu"

Namun ada satu hal yang paling dibenci si blonde. Yaitu…

"Unagi-don ka?" gumam Ryouta kecewa saat melihat makan siang yang dibagikan oleh Kasamatsu-sensei. Memang di TK mereka, makan siang dan snack sudah disiapkan dari sekolah dan makan siang hari ini adalah nasi belut, susu dan juga semangkuk kecil salad.

"Lyouta kenapa?" tanya Naruto kepada sepupunya yang tampak murung.

"ada Unagi. Ryouta tidak suka…"

"Kise-chin tak mau makan itu?" tanya Murasakibara yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang Kise.

"Ryouta tak suka unagi. Tulangnya buat mulut Ryouta sakit."

"hm~ tapi ini gak ada tulangnya." Ucap Murasaki.

"waktu itu mommy juga bilang tidak ada tulang, tapi ternyata ada." Protes Ryouta dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Murasaki-cchi aja yang makan ya. Ryouta tak lapar."

"hmm.. okelah. Sankyu na~"

"Lyouta tak makan?" tanya Tsuna prihatin pada teman sebangkunya yang tampak lemas.

"Ryouta makan kok-ssu. Salad sama susu." Balas Ryouta semangat sambil mengunyah saladnya.

"sekalian punyaku juga ya Lyou," ucap Naruto.

"No~ Naru harus makan sayur." Tolak Kise. "Nanti Kaa-chan marah lo~ berubah jadi monstel" tambahnya sambil mengibarkan rambutnya dan mengangkat tangannya menyerupai tanduk.

"kowai na~" komentar Kuroko datar.

"u-un, Nalu makan sayul kok," dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto memakan salad sayurnya.

.

"kise! Ayo kita main basket." Ajak Aomine. Jam 1.30 Saat ini mereka sudah selesai belajar dan sedang menunggu jemputan sambil bermain di halaman TK.

"tidak mau-ssu. Ryouta lapar~"

"salah sendiri tak mau makan tadi," ejek Kagami yang ada di samping Aomine.

"mou Kagami-cchi! Habis itu belut! Ryouta tidak suka belut!" protes Ryouta sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kagami-cchi main sama Aomine-cchi aja. Ryouta lapar tidak bisa bergerak."

"hmp yasudah. Ayo kagami," ajak Aomine. "jangan lupa makan, nanti sakit." Tambah Aomine sebelum pergi bermain basket dengan bocah pindahan Amerika itu.

.

Tidak lama setelah AoKaga pergi, sosok Emperor TK Phantom datang menghampiri si blonde yang sedang membaca buku sendirian di kelas matahari. "Ryouta,"

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca dan memfokuskan netranya kea rah sang Emperor. "ne? Akashi-cchi belum dijemput?" tanya Kise bingung. Karena jarang sekali melihat sang pewaris Akashi masih di sekolah jam segini. Biasanya saat pulang sekolah pada pukul 1. Nyonya Akashi sudah menunggu didepan gerbang.

"untukmu," tanpa membalas ucapan si blonde, Akashi menyodorkan sebuah onigiri yang terlihat baru dibeli. "Kaa-san bilang harus bagi-bagi."

"eh tapi,"

"jaa ne. jangan lupa dimakan." Ucap Akashi singkat sambil berlari keluar dari kelas matahari.

"ah! Arigatou Sei-kun! Ah, bilang bibi juga, Arigatou!" teriak Kise. "yah~ sudah hilang." Desah Kise kecewa saat melihat Akashi yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Besok Ryou baru ucapin deh." Mungkin Kise menganggap ucapannya tidak didengar oleh sang Emperor. Padahal, si kaisar gunting sendiri sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu geser dengan muka yang memerah –malu.

"Ryouta no baka," –Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

おわり

Hai hai~Eira is back (≧▽≦)/

Maaf kemarin tak sempat upload cerita.. karena ada beberapa tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan.

Mungkin part kali ini agak gaje… tapi semoga kalian suka :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita gaje Eira. Semoga kalian suka ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. Agar Eira tau apa kesalahan atau kekurangan Eira sehingga bisa diperbaiki kedepannya. Oh ya. Kalau kalian ada ide cerita atau apa juga bisa kasih tau Eira. Atau mungkin tokoh yang mau kalian masukkan :D

Ok sekian dari Eira. Terima kasih semuanya (^_)〜

Bonus

"Kaa-san, ayo ke minimarket dulu." Pinta Akashi saat pertama ketemu ibunya setelah keluar dari kelas.

"untuk apa?"

"beli onigiri buat Ryouta. Hari ini Ryouta tidak makan siang. Karena menunya nasi belut." Terang Akashi junior.

"ehh~ Sei-chan perhatian ya sama Ryou-chan." goda sang ibunda.

"tidak! Kaa-san pernah bilang kan kalau kita harus saling menolong."  
"ho~ kalau Aomine yang kelaparan. Sei mau beliin onigiri juga?"

". . ."

"kaa-san. Itu minimarketnya." Elak Akashi.

"hahaha Sei-chan kawaii~" ucap sang ibunda sambil mencubit pipi sang anak.

~End~


	3. Chapter 3: Makan Bekal Dirumah

"_cuaca hari ini diperkirakan akan hujan lebat dan kemungkinan akan terjadi badai"_

"Aduh, semoga saja tidak jadi badainya," desah Kushina.

Saat ini keluarga Namikaze sedang sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat sekolah sambil menonton berita di TV yang terpajang didekat meja makan.

"ASTAGA! AKU ADA MEETING PENTING!" Minato tiba-tiba berteriak dan ia segera berlari mengambil tas dan jas yang ada di sofa. "AKU PERGI DULU!"

**Title: ****Makan bekal dirumah**

**Author : Armelle Eira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**KnB © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

"huh, lihat tou-san kalian. Selalu saja pelupa." Oceh Kushina sambil membereskan bekal untuk anak-anaknya dengan bantuan Deidara.

KRING

KRING

"Ryou, bisa tolong angkat?"

"Hai~"

Klek

"moshi-moshi," ucap Kise dengan suara khas anak kecil yang imut.

"Kise-kun? Hari ini kita tidak ada sekolah ya sayang. Karena akan ada badai." Ucap Iruka memberi tahu.

"ah… tidak sekolah ya," desah Kise kecewa.

"hanya hari ini saja Kise-kun karena badai. Gomen ne~ Kise-kun pasti ingin bermain bersama teman-teman."

"un,"

"yasudah, besok kita akan bermain puas-puas ya. Bye bye Kise-kun. Jaga diri baik-baik dirumah dan jangan main keluar ya. Ada badai." Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memberi nasihat. Iruka menutup teleponnya dan meninggalkan Kise yang sedang berdiri kecewa.

"Siapa un?" tanya Deidara yang baru datang setelah selesai mengupas apel.

"Iruka-sensei, kata sensei hari ini sekolah libur -ssu." Lapor Kise dengan wajah murung.

Deidara yang gembira mendengar berita itu segera mengecek HP-nya. "Benarkah!?" Mendapati pesan dari kepala sekolahnya, ia tersenyum lebar dan berteriak. "YEAH! Nii-san juga libur,"

"Dei-nee bolos?" tanya Naruto polos.

Deidara menjitak pelan kepala adik pirangnya, "bukan bolos, tapi diliburkan. Karena badai," ucap Deidara meluruskan.

"ahh aku mau sekolah~" gerutu Kise.

.

"Sekolah libur?"

"iya kaa-san, karena badai."

Sebenarnya Kushina tidak begitu kaget sekolah diliburkan. Namun ia merasa kalau usahanya bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal menjadi sia-sia.

"hhh~ sayang bekalnya." Gumam Kushina kecewa. "Coba dikasih tau dari kemarin. Kan tidak perlu disiapkan bekal."

"kalau dari kemarin berarti direncanakan kaa-san, ini kan mendadak."

"iya sih,"

"tapi bekalnya kan sayang," sambil mendesah kecewa, Kushina mulai membereskan bahan-bahan untuk bekal hari ini.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana kalau makan siang hari ini kita makan bekal saja?" usul Deidara saat melihat sang Kaa-san yang kecewa. Ia yakin usulnya akan membuat Kushina senang.

"Makan bekal dirumah?" ulang Kushina bingung.

"iya kaa-san, hitung-hitung seperti piknik."

"ah! Ide yang bagus Dei!" puji Kushina. "Kaa-san akan masak yang banyak jadi kita bisa makan enak hari ini!" tambahnya semangat.

Melihat ibunya yang kembali semangat, Deidara tersenyum senang. "Kaa-san, Dei boleh bantu un?"

"Tentu saja! ayo kita masak yang banyak!" teriak Kushina semangat.

"KAA-CHAN, NALU JUGA MAU BANTU!"Seru Naruto tiba-tiba dari bawah kaki Kushina. Rupanya dari tadi ia mengintip percakapan Kushina dan Deidara dari dekat pintu.

"ah, ore mo ore mo!" ucap Ryoura semangat sambil melompat-lompat semangat. "Ryouta juga mau bantu!"

Kushina dan Deidara tertawa melihat antusiasme duo blonde itu. Suasana yang awalnya muram karena badai menjadi lebih hangat karena keceriaan Ryouta dan Naruto.

"hai hai! Mari kita buat bekal sama-sama ya." Ajak Kushina semangat.

Dan pada pagi itu, kediaman Namikaze menjadi ramai dengan canda tawa Kushina dan anak-anaknya. Suasana yang harusnya muram karena Badai menjadi lebih ceria karena mereka mengerjakan hal yang menyenangkan bersama.

.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, Kushina dan anak-anaknya sedang makan siang bersama di atas karpet yang digelar diruang tengah. "Supaya makin terasa pikniknya" kata Kushina saat Deidara bertanya mengapa sang Kaa-san repot-repot menggelar tikar dan menggeser meja serta sofa disana.

"WOAHHH! Enak-ssu!" teriak Kise takjub.

"huh, tentu saja. Itukan Nalu yang buat." Sombong Naruto.

"un, tamagoyakinya enak. Naru hebat ya~" puji Deidara.

"hehehe"

Mereka ber-4 makan dengan ceria, sambil diiringi dengan canda tawa. Membuat suasana hangat dan menyenangkan walau badai sedang mengamuk diluar.

"o ya Dei, kemana Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba saat tidak melihat Kyuubi disekitarnya.

"tadi ia berangkat sama Itachi pagi-pagi sekali un. Katanya ada piket pagi." Jawab Deidara disela kunyahannya.

"Ehh~ tapi kan sekolah libur."

"Kyuu mungkin tidak tau," balas Deidara acuh. "Biarkan sajalah kaa-san, ada Itachi disana. Nanti juga mereka balik kalau badai sudah reda." Lanjutnya.

"Iya sih, ayo kita lanjut makan."

"un,"

Dan mereka ber 4 akhirnya melewatkan makan siang dengan penuh canda tawa. Melupakan seorang Namikaze lain yang sedang mengamuk di sekolah yang jauh disana.

.

.

.

hatchi

"sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," gumam Kyuubi sambil menggosok hidungnya yang memerah-kedinginan-

"di-dingin…. Lapar…" gerutu Itachi yang duduk tidak jauh dari Kyuubi di bangku kelas mereka.

"BERISIK KERIPUT! Aku juga lapar. Salah sendiri tadi buru-buru pergi," oceh Kyuubi, menyalahkan Itachi.

"eh tapi.."

"APA!" gertak Kyuubi sambil melotot.

"ti-tidak,"'tapi kemarin kan kau yang suruh pergi pagi-pagi, dasar rubah betina.' Protes Itachi dalam hati.

End

A/N:

hello~

Eira di sini, ada yang kangen dengan para chibi?

oh ya disini Eira mau kasih tau, kalau cerita ini bertemakan one-shot jadi satu cerita langsung habis dan juga cerita ini lompat-lompat alurnya. Karena gk pasti idenya kapan muncul. Jadi stay tune terus ya..

Please support me by giving me review. jadi Eira tau bagian mana yang perlu diperbaiki dan bisa menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik lagi bagi reader sekalian.

terima kasih \^^/


End file.
